Inazuma
by Mizuki Ishiyama
Summary: Historia con OCs, los 5 primeros capitulos son antes del TFI despues empieza el TFI.
1. El inicio

Era un día tranquilo en el instituto Raimon. Los jugadores del equipo de futbol estaban en sus respectivas clases. En una clase están:

Silvia, Mark, Axel, Nelly y demás compañeros que no tienen nada que ver en la historia.

Al llegar, el profesor dijo:

Profesor: Muy bien chicos sentaos y dar la bienvenida a una nueva alumna. Por favor pase.

Al terminar, por la puerta, entro una chica de cabello liso color carbón, ojos negros y dos coletas sobre sus hombros. Llevaba el uniforme del Raimon, una falda gris y camisa blanca con calcetines morados como su lazo y zapatillas grises. Dijo:

¿?: Hola a todos, mi nombre es Irene, es un placer conoceros. ^.^

Sonrió con dulzura y más de un chico se le cayó la baba.

Chicas: Encantadas! :D

Chicos: Encantados… *¬*

Profesor: Bueno, basta ya de hablar. Señorita Irene, siéntese al lado de Axel, por favor.

Irene: Vale! n.n

Profesor: Bien. Hoy daremos ecuaciones de 2° grado.

Nadie prestaba la más mínima atención al profesor. Los chicos babeaban por Irene y las chicas la mataban con la mirada.

(EN EL PUPITRE DE Irene)

Irene: Hola Axel, que tal todo?

Axel: Muy bien, y a ti?

Irene: Bien.

Axel: Como es que te has mudado?

Irene: Papa encontró trabajo aquí y yo me quedare con trigo!

Axel: Que guay! ^.^" (O DIOS PORQUE ME HACES ESTO!)

Irene: Tranqui, esta vez no pasara nada malo, lo juro.

Le tendió el meñique, el lo estrecho y dijo:

Axel: Juramento aceptado.

Irene: Gracias! Al salir te abrazare!

Axel: Tranquila, podre resistirlo.

Irene: Esta vez no te escaparas.

Axel: Seguro, mas quisieras! ;P

Irene: :)

Al salir, Axel fue brutalmente abrazado por Irene. Los dos reían.

Axel: Sigues teniendo esa mirada de niña igual que hace 1 años. No has cambiado nada.

Irene: Veo que sigo siendo la única aparte de Julia que te hace sonreír.

Axel: Si, no he encantado a esa persona especial...

Irene: PERO SI LA MITAD DE LAS CHICAS ESTAN QUE BABEAN POR TI!

Axel: ¬/¬ Y LA MITAD DE LOS CHICO POR TI!

Irene: ^/^ Ya somos dos que no la hemos encontrado...

Axel: Tranquila, algún día lo encontraremos, después de clase vamos por un helado?

Irene: Vale! n.n

Sonó el timbre y fueron a clase. Mientras alguien mataba con la mirada a Irene.

Silvia: eeem, Nelly, que pasa?

Nelly: eeem, no nada.

Silvia: No mientas, se que te pasa algo, y tiene que ver con la nueva. Qué te pasa?

Nelly: No quiero que este tan "pegada" a Axel. Pasa algo?

Silvia: Lo sabia! Te gusta Axel! ^.^

Nelly: COMO DICES? O/O Po-por qu-que lo di-dices?

Silvia: 1° Te sonrojaste, 2° No quieres que Irene este tan ceca de él y 3° Llevas desde que llego matándola con la mirada.

Nelly: Tan obvia soy?

Silvia: Para los chicos, no, para las chicas, si. ^.^

Nelly: Que puedo hacer para que se dé cuenta?

Silvia: No te preocupes, yo me ocupo ;)

Nelly: Gracias! Eres la mejor!

Silvia: Ya lo sé! Cuando salgan los sigues y después me cuentas, vale?

Nelly: Si!

El timbre suena y Axel e Irene salen camino a la ciudad seguidos por Nelly.

Irene: Axel... Sigues teniendo cosquillas? :D

Axel: aaah no... Ni lo pienses! O.O

Irene: Vamos Axel... Solo unas poquitas... :)

Axel: Vale...

Axel la coge de la cintura y le empieza a hacer cosquillas y ella también a él. Esa escena fue captada por Nelly

Irene: Jajajaja...para...jajajaja...sigues siendo...jajajaja...igual que siempre...jajajaja

Axel: Jajajaja...tu tampoco...jajajaja...has cambiado nada...jajajaja

Irene: Jajajaja...si paras...jajajaja...paro...jajajaja

Axel: Jajajaja...vale...a la de 3...jajajaja

Irene: 1...jajajaja

Axel: 2...jajajaja

Irene y Axel: 3!

Al separarse respiraban con dificultad y seguían con un poquito de risa. Al verse empezaron a reírse de nuevo. Irene puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Axel y el puso la mano en su cintura.

(EN ESE MOMENTO CON Nelly)(POV Nelly)

Que habrá sido eso? Axel, cosquillas? Nunca me lo imagine...

Le veo muy feliz a su lado... Me pregunto si será su novia? Además se parecen mucho, físicamente, y se entienden muy bien. Tendré que descubrir algo más sobre la nueva. Mejor les sigo.

(FIN POV Nelly)(Con Axel e Irene)

Al llegar a la heladería Irene cogió un helado de chocolate y Axel de nata, Axel pago y se fueron a dar un paseo.

Irene: Sabes... Echaba de menos estos momento contigo.

Axel: Si, la verdad yo también. No me pareció bien que nos separan hace 1 año.

Irene: Si, al principio esperaba todas las tardes a que tu entraras por la puerta gritando mi nombre pero solo lo decías por teléfono.

Axel: No me dejaban ir a verte, si no hubieran ido todos los días y lo sabes.

Irene: Como te quiero! Por eso estamos tan unidos. n.n

Se abraza a él.

Axel: Yo también te quiero y estamos tan unidos porque llevamos toda la vida juntos. :)

Irene: Si! Cierto! :)

Axel: Además, durante este año eche de menos tus trastadas!

Irene: Pero me quieres tal y como soy! n.n

Axel: No cambiaría nada de ti! ^.^

Irene: Eres el mejor! Vamos a mi casa y así recogemos todos y nos vamos a la tuya.

Axel: Vale!

Nelly decidió ir a contárselo todo a Silvia y Axel e Irene fueron al piso que alquilaron sus padres.

Irene: No hay nadie en casa así que cogemos las cosas y nos vamos, vale?

Axel: Vale, que nos llevamos?

Irene: Esas dos cajas (señalándolas) y mi maleta. Yo llevo la maleta y la mochila con los libros, tu, las cajas. Vamos.

Axel: Si!

Cogieron las cajas y las maletas y salieron camino a casa de Axel. Vivía solo porque sus padres y hermana estaban fuera en otra ciudad.

Irene se acomodo con ayuda de Axel en el cuarto de al lado de su habitación.

Hicieron la cena, algo sencillo, huevos y pan con fruta de postre. Cenaron y fueron a ver una peli.

Axel: Que prefieres, ultimátum a la tierra, skyline, señales a la tierra, star wars...?

Irene: Ultimátum a la tierra.

Axel: Vale

Se sentaron en un pufs los dos y se pusieron a ver la peli.

Al terminar Irene estaba (literalmente) pegada a Axel y la cogió en brazos y la llevo a su habitación.

Axel: Buenas noches primita. ;P

Irene: Buenas noches primito. :)

(MIENTRAS CON NELLY Y SILVIA)

Nelly fue a casa de Silvia y le conto todo lo que había visto.

Silvia: Vaya... No crees que sea muy raro?

Nelly: Hombre, dicen que llevan toda la vida juntos... Eso ayuda.

Silvia: Pero, no crees que se parecen mucho físicamente?

Nelly: Si, lo sé. Que puedo hacer?

Silvia: Hazte su amiga. Bueno mejor vete que es tarde.

Nelly: Vale y gracias.

Silvia: De nada. Adiós!

Nelly: Adiós!

Nelly se fue a casa y se tumbo en la cama durmiéndose.

TO BE CONTINUED

Bueno aquí dejo el link para que veais a Irene: .com/#/d4h9hlt


	2. Dia en la playa

**Bueno saku-chan, he considerado tu idea y he decidido sacarte en el fic, saldrás el lunes y digamos bueno, ya sabes quién será tu novio algún día. Un beso chica**

**Aquí os dejo el fic:**

Eran las 9 del sábado por la mañana y en casa de Axel había mucho movimiento.

Irene: VAMOS AXEL! QUE NOS QUEDA CAMINATA HASTA LA PLAYA!

Axel: Tranquila, estamos a 15 minutos.

Irene: Pero quiero ir ya!

Axel: Sigues siendo igual ^.^"

Irene: Si ya lo sé! n.n

Axel: ^.^U

Irene: Bueno, VAMONOS!

Cogió de la mano a Axel y lo arrastro por la ciudad. Los dos llevaban el bañador: Irene llevaba un bikini morado con destellos en blanco, unas chanclas y una camiseta blanca por encima del bikini junto con la bolsa de la playa. Axel llevaba un bañador naranja y marrón, sandalias y una camisa beige.

Estuvieron media hora andando hasta que llegaron a la playa.

No había casi nadie. Tenían la playa para ellos solos.

Dejaron sus cosas y caminaron un rato.

Axel: Bueno, nos damos un chapuzón?

Irene: Vale, vamos a dejarlo todo y al agua!

Los dos se miraron, sonrieron y echaron a correr.

Irene: Sabes que no vas a ganarme, llevo en atletismo 3 años.

Axel: Yo estuve 3 también y yo juego a futbol, recuerdas?

Los dos corrían hasta que Irene se tropezó con un cangrejo y callo. Axel enseguida la ayudo a levantarse y la llevo en brazos hasta las toallas. La tumbo y vio que le salía sangre del dedo gordo. Saco el botiquín de la inmensa bolsa de playa de Irene y le curó la herida, por suerte, solo se le levanto un poco la uña, nada grave, aunque ella se retorciera de dolor.

Al terminar Axel lo guardo todo, se sentó a su lado y dijo:

Axel: Torpe... :)

Irene: Amargado... ;P

Axel: Tonta... ;)

Irene: Sabes qué me quieres! ^.^

Axel: Si, da la casualidad de que si.

Irene: Oye, en clase hay una chica, Nelly creo, que tenía una mirada de odio sobre mí, todo el día.

Axel: Crees que Nelly esta celosa?

Irene: Pues si, por el simple hecho de que no sabe que somos primos porque yo no dije mi apellido.

Axel: Pero yo se que a Nelly le gusta Mark, el de la banda naranja.

Irene: Ese es el cabeza de balón del que me hablaste?

Axel: Si, ese mismo.

Irene: Bueno, yo creo que no. Ella lleva matándome con la mirada desde que te abrace! Hasta se lo ha dicho su amiga!

Axel: A quien?

Irene: A una chica con el pelo cortó liso y ojos marrones que siempre lleva un ganchito rosa en el pelo

Axel: AH! Esa es Silvia.

Irene: Buenos me da igual. Estoy segura de que tu le gustas y también la correspondes, o no?

Axel: O/O Por eso odio que me conozcas tanto.

En ese momento a Irene le suena el móvil con un número oculto.

Irene: Al habla Irene.

¿?: Mucho tiempo sin hablar, no crees?

Irene: o/O Como has conseguido mi numero?

¿?: Eso no importa, lo que importa es que te veré pronto. Estoy deseando llegar a mi clase el lunes. Clase 2B, no? Jejeje. Chao Irene.

Cuelga.

Irene: JUUUM!

Axel: eeem Algo malo?

Irene: Si, muy malo para mí.

Axel: Quien era?

Irene: Es un antiguo compañero de clase, es mi mejor amigo, pero la cague, porque él me dijo que me quería y yo solo le veía como un amigo y entonces le dije que no sentía lo mismo y que quería ser solo su amiga, el me dijo que vale pero nuestra relación fue quebrada cuando le dije que me mudaba y me dejo de hablar hasta ahora.

Axel: o.O y a ti si te gusta.

Irene: si... n/n Además el es...

Antes de poder acabar su frase le llega una nueva llamada.

Irene: Si, diga?

¿?: Hola Irene! Cuanto tiempo!

Irene: Laura? Cuanto tiempo sin hablar!

Laura: Si lo sé! Ya te echaba de menos, sabes qué?

Irene: No, qué?

Laura: Me mudo a Inazuma!

Irene: Eso es genial! Inscríbete en el Raimon clase 2B, vale?

Laura: Si claro! Nos vemos el lunes!

Irene: Chao!

Laura: Chao!

Cuelga.

Axel: Antigua amiga?

Irene: Si mi mejor amiga.

Al momento a Axel le llega un mensaje de Nelly

"Querido Axel:

Quiero verte esta tarde a las 6 en la ribera del rio. Ven solo, quiero hablar contigo.

Con mucho cariño, Nelly"

Irene lo leyó.

Irene: fiu fiu... Mi primito tiene una cita!

Axel: O/O NO ES UNA CITA. Que harás con Leo?

Irene: Me jodere y lo soportare! ^.^

Axel: ^.^"

Irene: Vamos a comer y después volvemos a casa.

Axel: Vale, pero antes.

Saca una cadena de plata con una llave morado con puntos negros y se la pone a Irene.

Axel: Para que puedas entrar en casa sin necesitarme.

Irene sonríe y le abraza.

Irene: Vamos.

Axel: Si.

Comieron, rieron y jugaron.

A las 5 se encaminaron hacia su casa. Durante la caminata hablaron de cosas triviales.

Al llegar Axel se ducho y se puso la ropa que eligió su prima: bermudas negras con una camiseta celeste, zapatillas negras y mucho gel para el pelo.

Irene: Listo, ves por tu Julieta.

Axel: Gracias, Chao!

Irene: Chao mucha suerte!

Llego a la ribera del rio un poco antes pero la vio con un vestido magenta por encima de las rodillas con un cinturón negro y bailarinas negras

Nelly: No creí que vinieras...

Axel: Porque no iba a venir?

Nelly: Seguro que estabas con Irene...

Axel: Nelly, ella es mi prima.

Nelly se sintió tonta por pensar que era su novia, pero a la vez se lleno de alegría y se giro para quedar frente a su amor.

Nelly: Tu prima?

Axel: Si, no has notado que nos parecemos mucho?

Nelly: Si te soy sincera...no.

Axel: Pero, estabas celosa?

Nelly: Si...mucho. Creía que era tu novia...

Axel: No sabía que te gustaba.

Nelly: Ni yo hasta que apareció Irene...

Axel: Yo...

Nelly: No digas nada, por favor, sé que no sientes lo mismo.

Axel: Como que no? Yo también te quiero.

Nelly: Cuando lo supiste?

Axel: Esta mañana. U.U

Nelly: Vaya, Irene te dijo que estaba celosa, verdad?

Axel: Si...jeje

Nelly: jeje

Se quedaron en silencio.

Axel: Vamos, se hace tarde, te llevare a casa.

Nelly: Si claro...vamos.

Estuvieron caminando para llegar casa de Nelly pero esta vivía lejos del lugar así que se pasar el rato hablando sobre cómo se conocieron.

Nelly: Te acuerdas tu primer partido?

Axel: Si como no, Mark estuvo intentando que me uniera al club una semana entera y luego apareciste tu.

Nelly: Mira, ya llegamos. Gracias por traerme.

Nelly se acerco y dejo un delicado beso sobre su mejilla, después entro en casa.

Axel simplemente sonrió como un enamorado y se fue a casa.

Al llegar había una chica con un pijama morado y negro y pelo suelto esperándole.

Irene: La has besado?

Axel: No contraeré esa pregunta, te lo cuento mañana. Buenas noches.

Irene: Buenas noches!

Los dos se fueron a la cama.

TO BE CONTINUE


	3. Los dos alumnos nuevos

7 a.m. Instituto Raimon.

Todos lo del algunos miembros del equipo de futbol y las gerentes junto con Irene charlaban alegremente. En ese momento el puñetero profesor de geografía entro y todos se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres.

Profesor: Muy bien chicos, silencio. Hoy tenemos que dar la bienvenida a 2 nuevos compañeros, adelante por favor.

Al terminar de hablar la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una chica de cabello castaño claro liso y ojos verdes, era alta y lleva los calcetines y el lazo azul, y después el resto del uniforme. Esta llamo la atención de cierto peli-plata.

¿?: Hola a todos, mi nombre es Laura, un placer! ^^

Después paso un chico de cabello rubio oscuro peinado hacia abajo y ojos verde oscuro. Irene cambio su cara de felicidad a una de jodido fastidio, algo que noto Axel.

¿?: Yo me llamo Leonardo, pero, todos me llaman Leo, es un placer. :)

Todos: Un placer!

Profesor: Siéntense en los pupitres de detrás de Axel e Irene por favor

Los nuevos: Vale! :D

Los mencionados: -_-"

Profesor: Bueno hoy daremos geografía de Asia.

Como siempre ni un alumno prestaba la más mínima atención al aburrido profesor. Cada uno iba a su bola. Unos encestaban papeles en la papelera, otras hablaban de chicos, otros decoraban la mesa y cierto grupito de 4 hablaban.

Axel: Gusto en conocerte Leo, soy Axel.

Leo: Un placer Axel.

Laura: Un gusto Axel, soy Laura, una amiga de Irene.

Axel: Un placer.

Irene: Que coño haces aquí imbécil?

Leo: Que maneras son de saludar a un viejo amigo y...

Irene: NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRLO EN PUBLICO QUE NO DESPIERTAS POR LA MAÑANA!

Axel: Irene, tranquila, no es para tanto...creo.

Irene: No, Axel, si es para tanto!

Laura: NO SE LO HAS DICHO A TU PRIMO! ES INCREIBLE!

Irene: No tuve ocasión porque cierta oji-verde me llamo en ese momento!

Laura: Jejeje ^^ Creo que fue mi culpa Jejeje.

Irene: TU CREES!

Laura: Jejeje, sabes que haberes das miedo? ^^"

Irene: Si! ^^

Los chicos: o.O...

Las chicas: Somos adorables!

Los chicos: Que pinta eso aquí?

Las chicas: Nada, solo decimos la verdad!

Los chicos suspiraron resignados.

Axel: Bueno, me lo vas a contar o...

Irene: Mejor te lo digo luego. En el recreo os quiero a los 3 en la azotea.

Los 3: Vale!

Profesor: Vale callaos todos.

Al terminar el director entra en el aula.

Dire: Hola chicos. Da la casualidad de que la cancha y las pistas mas el patio está un poco inutilizables así que todos estaréis metidos en clase durante el recreo. Nadie podrá salir más que a la azotea. Eso es todo. Adiós.

Todos: Que tenga un buen día señor director.

Cuando se fue sonó la campana y los 4 se fueron a la azotea.

Azotea:

Axel: Vale, me dices que narices pasa o no?

Irene: Bueno… es un poco complicado… verdad que te dije que la abuela me puso un "castigo"

Axel: Si… y?

Irene: Pues ese "castigo" era comprometerme con alguien y aquí esta así que…

Leo: Soy su prometido.

Axel: Tan malo te parece? Yo en una semana conoceré a mi prometida también asignada por la abuela! Ni siquiera la conozco como tú conoces a Leo!

Irene: No sabía que no la conocías…

Laura: Bueno vale ya! Dejémonos de lamentaciones y vamos a conocernos!

Mientras con las gerentes:

Celia: Sabéis que? Dicen que la semana que viene vendrá una chica nueva, como creeréis que será?

Silvia: No lo sé la verdad…

Nelly: Quien sabe.

Mark: Hola Silvia! Puedes venir un momento, es importante.

Silvia: Claro Mark! Vamos!

Mientras Silvia y Mark se alejan Celia y Nelly continúan hablando:

Celia: Creo que Sil se va a llevar una graaaaan sorpresa…

Nelly: Si, es verdad…

Con Mark y Silvia:

Silvia: Bueno, que querías decirme?

Mark: Bueno…yo…esto…era que…

RING RING **(es la campana… ^^Uu)**

Mark: _"MIREDA! PUTO TIMBRE ¬¬"_ Bueno, te lo digo luego! ^^.

Silvia: Vale, que tal si nos vamos juntos a casa y me lo cuentas por el camino?

Mark: SI! Nos vemos luego! _"BIEN!"_

Silvia: Vale, nos vemos luego!

Antes de irse le dejo un beso en la mejilla a Mark que haciendo que se sonrojara.

Las clases después del recreo pasaron bastante rápido. **(Que suerte tienen ¬¬)**

Después de las clases Mark y Silvia se fueron juntos, a Nelly la vinieron a recoger en limusina **(Demasiado poder estoy poniéndole ¬¬)** mientras queAxel, Irene, Leo, Laura y Shawn se fueron juntos caminando.

Laura y Shawn estuvieron todo el camino hablando animadamente mientras que Irene y Leo no paraban de discutir por cosas incoherentes y Axel intentaba que su primita no perdiera los nervios.

Shawn: Laura…te importaría que te acompañara a casa?

Laura: No! Claro que no! Quiero decir…si, puedes acompañarme! "PORQUE ESTOY TAN NERVIOSA"

Shawn: Que bien, vamos.

Shawn cogió la mano de Laura y comenzó a andar con una sonrojada Laura.

Irene: "Entre estos dos hay temita…jijiji"

Leo: Irene, me estas escuchando?

Irene: Eh? Claro pesado. Axel Vamos! Axel?

Ambos miraron a todos lados percatándose de que Axel había desaparecido misteriosamente **(O lo habían abducido! xD)**. Irene saco su móvil y marco el número de Axel.

Teléfono: El teléfono al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura por favor dej…

Colgó.

Irene: Buuuf… Que hago ahora?

Leo: Vamos, te acompaño a casa.

Irene: No tienes por qué.

La coge de la mano y comienza a caminar.

Irene: Algún día me harás caso?

Leo: Puede…-sonríe.

Irene sonríe y camina a su lado con sus manos entrelazadas.

MIENTRAS CON Axel.

Caminaba tranquilo, el día había sido agotador y le apetecía estar solo por un rato antes de que Irene empiece a bailar y cantar como una loca por la casa.

Axel se rio con el recuerdo de su prima bailando y cantando con unos auriculares puestos y como si nadie la viera y después su pequeña hermana con ella jugando con los peluches.

Reflejados por la luz del atardecer, Axel pudo ver a Silvia y a Mark en la torre de metal y pudo observar como Silvia se abrazaba a su compañero con una sonrisa en los labios.

Axel: "Bien hecho Mark…"

Axel sonrió y se alejo de la pareja camino a su casa.

En ese momento con Silvia y Mark.

Habían llegado a la torre de metal hacía un rato y no habían parado de hablar.

Mark: "Ahora o nunca" Oye Silvia yo quería…decirte algo…

Silvia: Que querías decirme Mark?

Mark: Llevo mucho tiempo intentándolo y mentalizando me dé que podría perder tu amistad y eso es lo que menos quiero, no se me hace fácil decir esto y…

Silvia: Mark aunque me digas que te vas a cambiar de ciudad yo seguir siendo tu amiga pase lo que pase. "Por desgracia solo tu amiga"

Mark: POR ESO! Yo quiero que seamos más que amigos…yo…estoy enamorado de ti…

Silvia: Mark…yo…siento lo mismo…

Silvia abrazo a Mark y lagrimas de felicidad cayeron de sus ojos.

Mark: No te separes de mi…siento que esto es una fantasía y si te suelto todo desaparecerá…

Silvia: No me voy a ir…

Se quedaron abrazados.

MIENTRAS CON Leo Y Irene.

Irene: Aquí es.-Anuncio la peli-negra- Nos vemos mañana y…gracias.

Irene le dejo un beso en la mejilla y corriendo entro en el ascensor con un sonrojo en la cara. Leo sonrió complacido y salió del edificio.

Axel entró momentos después.

Irene entro en casa y se dejo caer en el sofá con los auriculares puestos tarareando su canción favorita.

Axel entro instantes después pegando le un susto a la oji-negra.

Irene: Me asustaste!-Tirando le un cojín.

Axel: No era mi intención.-Esquivando el cojín.-Como es que no estás bailando por la casa?

Irene: No estoy de humos… Haces la cena? Tengo hambre!

Axel: Vale…

Irene puso la mesa mientras su primo hacia la cena y ambos se sentaron a cenar.

Irene: Mañana vamos a ver a la abuela, no?

Axel:-Frunció el ceño- Si…

Irene: No sabes quien es verdad?

Axel: Ni idea…

Irene: No te preocupes…saldrá bien…

Axel: Eso espero…

Lo recogieron todo y cada uno se encerró en su cuarto.

En el de Axel no se oía nada, en cambio, en el de Irene se oían cosas golpeando el suelo o las paredes.

A partir de las 10 se dejaron de oír ruidos y un silencio invadió la casa.

Todos se habían ido a dormir.


	4. Viernes tarde

**Bueno, aquí os dejo la conti, se que tarde lo mío pero he estado en época de exámenes y me han retrasado…**

**Que lo disfrutéis!**

La semana paso bastante rápido para nuestros/as personajes y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya era viernes y casi se habían terminado las clases.

Irene:-Mirando fijamente el reloj de su clase- Vamos!…Vamos!…

Axel: Eeeeeeeem, no va a sonar más rápido por mucho que digas "Vamos!"

Irene: ESO LO DICES TU!

Leo: Hazle caso, en Inglaterra le funcionaba.

Axel: Increíble…

Irene y Laura: VAMOOOS!

Axel y Leo: Ahora la loca numero 2…

RING RING **(es la campana… .)**

Irene y Laura: SII!-Se levantaron de su asiento con un puño arriba.

Todos las miraron con cara de "están locas" o "no me acercare…por si acaso…"

Profesor: Muy bien…Podéis iros.

Antes de que el profesor pudiera terminar ya no quedaba ningún alumno en la jaula…digo en el aula.

Irene: Que decías primito?

Axel: Naaada…

Leo: Te lo dije…

Irene y Laura: Vamos al centro comercial!

Axel y Leo: Porque no me extraña? (sarcasmo)

De repente aparecen Silvia, Nelly, Celia y Camelia.

Las 4: Podemos acompañaros?

Laura e Irene: CLAAAARO!

Las 6 recogieron sus cosas y desaparecieron por la calle, rumbo al centro comercial.

Axel: Nos vemos mañana?

Leo: Claro…pero…una pregunta…

Axel: Si?

Leo: A Irene…sabes si le gusta o gusto alguien?

Axel se quedo pensativo un momento recordando los amigos de su prima y le vino la imagen de su mejor amigo de cuando vivía en Japón.

Axel: No estoy seguro, pero sí recuerdo que tenía un gran amigo aquí en Japón antes de mudarse a Inglaterra…no recuerdo su nombre…

Leo: Vale, gracias.

Axel: De nada, hasta mañana.

Leo: Adiós.

Axel y Leo se fueron por caminos contrarios. Leo fue a su casa y Axel se dio una vuelta por el centro de la ciudad, pero una tienda e llamo bastante la atención.

CON LAS CHICAS.

Silvia: Me alegra poder conoceros mejor.

Irene y Laura: Nosotras también.

Celia: De que os conocéis?

Laura: Irene y yo fuimos compañeras en el internado de Inglaterra, donde conocimos a Leo.

Irene: Al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien pero con el tiempo descubrimos que teníamos mucho en común y nos hicimos muy amigas.

Nelly: Se nota.

Laura: Y vosotras. Desde cuando os conocéis?

Celia: Yo entre hace un año y las conocí gracias al club de periodismo y el de futbol.

Nelly: Yo al principio no les hablaba, todo fue gracias al club de futbol.

Silvia: Yo llevo desde el principio y las fui conociendo como a los chicos.

Irene: Con que tu estuviste siempre en el equipo…no fue por Mark, verdad?

Silvia:-Sonrojada- Noo, comooo, noo, yoo… Si…

Irene: Lo sabia!

Silvia: Soy tan obvia?

Irene: No lo sé…simplemente lo supe.

Nelly: Chicas, tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana.

Camelia: Yo voy contigo, adiós!

Las 4 restantes: Adiós!

Laura: Esto me da mala espina…

Irene: Si…

Las otras 2: Dais un poco de miedo…

Las ofendidas: ¬¬

Las otras 2: Os lo decimos con cariño! ^-^Uu

Las antes ofendidas: Gracias! n-n

Celia: Mirar, han abierto una nueva tienda de ropa, vamos a ver que tienen?

Las otras: VALE!

Todas entraron en la tienda mirando detenidamente el nombre "Beautiful" y una mariposa negra y morada como símbolo, uno que no le dio muy mala espina a Irene.

MIENTRAS CON LOS CHICOS

Mark: Chicos…alguno sabe…que se le puede regalar a una chica?

Nathan: Si es para Sil, un ramo de rosas blancas y tu presencia.

Jude: Como sabes tú eso?

Nathan: Es mi mejor amiga y me lo cuenta todo, no me fue difícil.

Mark: MUCHAS GRACIAS! Eres un verdadero amigo!

Nathan no dijo nada, se quedo callado con la vista en el suelo. Jude lo miraba preocupado.

Cuando Mark se fue, Jude le pregunto.

Jude: Te gusta, no?

Nathan: Que?

Jude: Silvia, a ti te gusta Silvia, pero quieres que sea feliz, no?

Nathan: Tengo la sensación de que Mark le hará daño…mucho daño…y si llega a pasar…no se lo perdonaría…jamás…

Jude: Si eso pasa, tu estarás ahí para consolarla, porque ella…creo que confía más en ti que en Mark.

Nathan: Si…gracias…nos vemos luego…

Jude: Hasta luego.

Nathan camino largo rato por el centro de la ciudad intentado no pensar en lo que podría pasar si Silvia terminaba con el corazón roto, pero un ruido le saco de su mente, el mismo que daría un niño al recibir un caramelo.

Nathan: Jordan?

El mencionado se gira con su cucurucho en la mano viendo sorprendido a su mejor amigo.

Jordan: NATHAN!

Los dos se estrecharon en un abrazo como buenos amigos que eran.

Jordan: Te he echado de menos!

Nathan: Y yo a ti! Sabes, ha venido la prima de Axel al instituto Raimon.

Jordan: Tiene una prima?

Nathan: Si, te lo acabo de decir.

Jordan: AAAAH! Irene, no?

Nathan: Como narices lo sabes?

Jordan: Tengo mis fuentes…

Ambos siguieron hablando mucho tiempo, antes de que anocheciera, ambos se despidieron y se fueron a casa.

CON LAS CHICAS.

Irene: Ya esta anocheciendo, será mejor irnos, nos vemos!

Laura: Espera, voy contigo.

Irene y Laura: Adiós chicas, nos vemos mañana!

Silvia y Celia: Adiós!

Irene y Laura se fueron en la dirección contraria a Silvia y Celia y cuando ya estaban suficiente alejadas empezaron a hablar.

Laura: Esa tal Nelly me da mala espina…

Irene: …

Laura: Irene? Qué pasa?

Irene: Creo que a mi primo le gusta…

Laura: …

Irene: …

Laura: Que haremos?

Irene: Déjame pensar en algo…ya hablamos mañana…

Laura: Vale… Adiós…

Irene: Adiós…

Las dos cogieron caminos diferentes, cada una fue a su casa.

Irene, al llegar a su casa pego un grito y corrió hacia su primo que estaba con la nariz sangrando en el sofá.

Irene: AXEL!

Axel: eeeeh?

Irene: Ostia Axel que mierdas haces sangrando en el sofá? Me ha dado casi un paro cardiaco!

Axel: Lo siento, hace rato que no me sangra, después me dormí y no me di cuenta… Lo siento…

Irene: Va da igual, pero vamos a curarte esa nariz…

Irene fue a por el botiquín para curar a su primo. Después hizo la cena.

Irene: Que te apetece cenar?

Axel: Pues… Que tal estofado?

Irene: Vale, no te muevas!

Axel: Vaaale.

Irene fue a la cocina a preparar el estofado.

Durante una hora en la cocina con ruidos de cacerolas cayéndose, cubiertos saltando por los aires y algún que otro "AAAUH" por parte de Irene la cena estuvo hecha.

Axel: No sé como lo haces para salir ilesa de ahí.

Irene: Todo es práctica, primo, práctica…

Ambos cenaron sin ningún percance y después ambos se encerraron en sus cuartos.

Irene estuvo un tiempo tumbada con los auriculares puestos, pero antes de dormir le sonó el teléfono con un numero privado.

Irene: Si, diga?

Mientras Axel pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar esa tarde.

Axel: Nada volverá a ser como antes…

Ambos a las once ya estaban durmiendo.

**Hola!**

**Si habéis llegado aquí quiero deciros:**

**MUCHAS GRACIAAAAS!**

**ATTE: M.I.**


	5. Un horrible sabado

**Aquí la continuación!**

Era sábado en la ciudad y 2 primos caminaban hacia la casa de su "querida" abuela paterna. Axel llevaba piratas marrones y una camiseta beige de manga corta con unos zapatos marrones. Por su parte Irene llevaba unos pantalones cortos negros, una camiseta blanca de tirantes con una calavera morada y unas sandalias negras.

Axel: No sé ni porque voy…podría mudarme, allí no me encontraría…

Irene: No digas chorradas! Vas a conocerla y aras que se enamore de otro.

Axel: Sabes, hasta ahí llego solo…

Irene: No lo parece…V.V

Axel: ¬¬

Nadie mencionó nada mas el resto del trayecto y cuando llegaron Axel casi se larga.

Irene: QUIETO AHÍ SI QUIERES CONSERVAR TU VIDA!

Axel: Vale… T-T

Llamaron a la puerta y una anciana de 70 años más o menos con expresión dulce abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

Catherine: Hola, cuánto tiempo Axel.

Axel: Hola abuela.

Irene: ABUELA!

Irene y Axel abrazaron a su abuela con una sonrisa.

Axel: Como está el abuelo?

Catherine: Esta muy bien, tu padre no ha venido?

Axel: No, tiene trabajo…

David: Catherine, amor mío, porque no me dices que nuestros pequeños nietos han llegado.

Irene y Axel: Abuelo!

Ambos corrieron a abrazarlo y fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos.

David: Como estáis pequeños?

Irene: Bien!

Axel: …

David: Se cómo te sientes Axel, ve hablemos un momento fuera.

Ambos hombres salieron al jardín dejando a Irene y Catherine solas.

David: Mira Axel, ya sabes que tu abuela es muy cabezota, pero también sabes que a tu madre y a tu padre les gustaría que te casaras con quien tu quisieras…

Axel: Pero mi abuela no cambiara de idea…

David: A menos que traigas a una novia que convenza a tu abuela de que es especial.

Axel: PERO DONDE! NO TENGO A ESA PERSONA ESPECIAL! LA UNICA LA PERDI! LA PERDI POR NO QUERER PERDER SU AMISTAD!

Axel se sincero con su abuelo.

David: Axel, si ella si te ama, te amara aun hoy, dime, quien es?

Axel: Se llama Jennifer, es una antigua amiga que tenía en el Kirkwood, al principio no nos llevábamos bien pero gracias al trabajo de ciencias nos hicimos muy amigos. Durante años no me di cuenta pero al final descubrí que me había enamorado de ella. Pensaba decírselo cuando ganáramos o perdiéramos la final contra la Royal Academi pero paso lo de Julia y…ella fue la única que no me culpo por abandonar al equipo, la única que estuvo a mi lado consolándome cuando estaba en la habitación de hospital de Julia…la única que de verdad amo… Cuando me fui perdí el contacto con ella, la llame varias veces pero no me contestaba…nunca la volví a ver…ha pasado 1 año y no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza…

David: Si de verdad es tu amiga aun te recordara, y si te ama te estará buscando…

Axel: Gracias abuelo…

David abrazo a su nieto y ambos entraron en casa encontrándose a Irene hablando con una niña de unos 11 o 12 años.

Irene: Axel mira! Ella es Alba!

Ante Axel había una niña de 11 o 12 años con pelo marrón, suelto, liso un poco ondulado en las puntas hasta la cintura, ojos marrones un poco rasgados y llevaba unos shorts vaqueros, una camiseta azul de manga corta unos tenis azules.

Alba: Un placer Axel!

Axel estrecho la mano que le ofrecía con una sonrisa.

Axel: El placer es mío, Alba.

Catherine: Muy bien Alba, veo que ya has conocido a tu prometido.

Alba: Prometido?

Catherine: Si, Axel, mi nieto se casara contigo en 10 años.

Alba y Axel se miraron y lo entendieron todo, sus familias los habían engañado, pero Alba vio que Axel ya lo sabía, y eso le dolió aun más.

Catherine: Estudiaras en el mismo instituto que Axel, el Raimon. Estarás en 1B, un curso menos que Axel e Irene. Empezaras en 3 meses.

Alba miro a Irene con una exclamación en la cara.

Irene: Yo también voy al Raimon.

Catherine: Irene, David vamos a dejar que se conozcan un poco.

Irene miro a Axel esperando algo para decir que no, pero solo recibió un asentimiento por parte de Axel y supo que tenía que ir.

Los dejaron solo en el salón, ambos estaban sentados en un sofá esperando una conversación.

Alba: Oye…has tenido…novia?

Axel: Pues la verdad…no.

Alba: Has besado a alguien?

Axel: No.

Alba: Te gusto alguna vez alguien?

Axel: Em…si…

Alba: Te sigue gustando?

Axel: Si…

Alba: BIEN! NO ME TENDRE QUE CASAR CON UN DESCONOCIDO!

Axel: Gracias? (SARCAAAAAAASMO)

Alba: Noo! No es que no seas guapo ni nada, que la verdad estas bastante bien, pero quiero enamorarme y sentir que esa persona siente lo mismo…no que me obliguen a amarlo…

Axel: Tranquila, yo tampoco puedo amar a alguien por obligación…pero no tengo elección…

Alba: Porque?

Axel: Mi abuela es lo suficientemente testaruda como para no permitir que haga lo que quiera con mi vida.

Alba: Si yo estaba mejor en el orfanato…

Axel: Eres huérfana?

Alba: Si, mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico hace 2 años y la familia que me adopto conocía muy bien a tu abuela y por eso estoy aquí…

Axel: Siento lo de tus padres…no quería que recordaras eso…

Alba: No, tranquilo, ya lo he superado…

Le empezaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos marrones y Axel las limpio con mano haciéndola sonrojar un poco.

Axel: No creo que lo hayas superado…

Axel le sonrió y Alba se echo a llorar en los brazos de Axel.

Alba no era una chica que expresara fácilmente los sentimientos negativos pero con él se sentía como si fuera su hermano mayor y no podía ocultarle nada…

Alba: Gracias.

Axel: Tranquila, relájate y no te preocupes, encontrare la forma de que podamos estar con las personas que amemos, vale?

Alba: Vale…

Después de ese percance hablaron de su pasado, de lo que les gusta, de lo que no, en fin de cosas sin importancia.

Irene apareció por la puerta.

Irene: Axel, tenemos que irnos, el cabeza de balón no para de llamarme preguntándome dónde estamos y me está *poniendo negra* así que si quieres llegar intacto a casa salgamos de aquí!

De repente le suena _"Miro para el cielo me mira la gente…" (1) _Irene histérica contesta saliendo del salón.

Axel: Bueno, me tengo que ir.

Alba: Vale, nos vemos. Adiós.

Axel salió de la habitación rumbo a la salida, no sin antes despedirse de sus abuelos.

Al salir la imagen de una histérica Irene hizo que una enorme carcajada saliera de su garganta.

Irene: Axel, te quiero mucho pero estoy histérica por culpa del cabeza de balón y no me gustaría pagarlo contigo…

Axel: Tranquila prima, pronto dejara de llamarte.

De repente suena _"Me siento como una estúpida des de aquel dia…" (2) _haciendo que Irene se sonroje un poco y rápidamente contesta al teléfono.

Irene: Que quieres?

¿?: Quiero verte…

Irene: Donde estas?

¿?: En la puerta de tu casa…

Irene: Voy para allá.

¿?: Gracias…

Irene colgó el teléfono y dijo:

Irene: Ves al entrenamiento…YA!

Axel solo empezó a correr hacia la cancha de la ribera del rio.

Por su parte, Irene corrió hacia su casa tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron.

Al llegar Leo estaba sentado en el felpudo de su casa con la cabeza gacha. Irene se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo, siendo correspondido por el chico.

Allí se quedaron un rato abrazados hasta que Leo hablo.

Leo: Porque te fuiste? Porque me dejaste?

Irene: Te dije que no podíamos volver a ser los mismos que éramos antes…

Leo: Y yo te dije que solo quería ser tu amigo si no podía ocupar ese lugar especial en tu corazón, respetaría lo que me dijeras fuese cual fuese tu respuesta…solo quiero que seas feliz…aunque yo no cause toda esa felicidad…

Irene: Sabes mejor que nadie que ese lugar de mi corazón lo tienes más que ganado…y tu provocaste muchos momentos feliz, pero también tristes…

Leo: Lo sé y me siento un idiota por ello…

Irene: No te culpo por ello y lo sabes…

Irene beso la mejilla de Leo y este le dio la mano para que ambos se levantaran y beso dulcemente la mejilla de Irene antes de que esta entrara en casa.

Leo: No quiero verte sufrir por mi culpa…

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de echar a correr hacia su casa.

Mark falto al entrenamiento de esa tarde porque tenía una cita con su querida novia.

Mark: Silvia!

Silvia: Hola Mark!

Mark le dio un corto beso en los labios a su novia.

Silvia: Oye…no quiero preocuparte por mi preocupación pero…sabe lo que le pasa a Nathan?

Mark: Nathan? No, que yo sepa no le pasa nada…

Silvia: Ah…

Mark: Bueno, vamos a la feria?

Silvia: Si!

Ambos caminaron cogidos de la mano hacia el parque.

Mientras en otra parte.

¿?1: Esta todo listo?

¿?2: Si, todo esta listo pero…

¿?1: Luego las preguntas…

¿?2: Si…

Mientras en la conversación telefónica de Irene y Laura:

Irene: Bueno Lau…que tal tu cita con Shawn?

Laura: Nerviosa- Yo? Cita-a? Co-con…Shaaaaaaaaawn?

Irene: No mientas, se que te llevo al parque esta tarde.

Laura: …Si…pero no paso nada!

Irene: Venga ya! Nada! Ni te cogió la mano siquiera!

Laura: Ni eso!

Axel: IRENE! Alguien te ha dejado una carta!

Irene: YA VOY! Bueno, ya hablamos el lunes, Adiós!

Laura: Adiós!

Irene colgó el teléfono y fue a ver de quien era la carta.

Al recogerla se encerró en su cuarto para leerla y se dio cuenta de que llevaba la caligrafía inconfundible de Leo.

"_Querida Irene:_

_Sé que esto te pillara desprevenida y posiblemente me odies por esto pero no puedo, no puedo seguir en Japón, le pedí al director que me hiciera los exámenes finales esta semana y me dio las calificaciones ayer, se que lo que te acabo de contar no es lo más importante, me voy a Inglaterra esta noche._

_Irene, eres la persona más importante en mi vida y me gustaría ser suficientemente valiente para algún día decírtelo a la cara._

_Te quiero._

_Con cariño._

_Leo."_

Irene no pudo evitar echarse a llorar a terminar de leerla. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió de casa dejando a su primo con una exclamación en la cabeza.

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitían. Al llegar al aeropuerto corrió aun más rápido.

"Atención: Pasajeros para el vuelo a Inglaterra, por favor, entrad por la puerta 12"

Leo se levanto de su asiento para rápidamente ir a la puerta de embarque. Justo antes de desaparecer oyó que alguien le llamaba pero no miro hacia atrás, siguió su camino hasta desaparecer.

Irene observo que no le había oído y con el corazón roto y varias lágrimas cayendo salió del aeropuerto rumbo a su casa.

Al llegar ignoro a su tío y a sus primos y se encerró en su cuarto.

***poner negro a alguien es una expresión que se utiliza en mi ciudad para indicar que lo estas poniendo nervioso o se está empezando a enfadar.**

**(1) Gol – Cali y el Dandee.**

**(2) Las cosas cambian – Young Killer Ft. Miriam.**


	6. De nuevo juntos y una separacion

Habían pasado tres meses desde que acabaron las clases. Los jugadores regresaron a sus respectivos institutos, Laura y Shawn se fueron a Hokkadio y ahora todos se divierten jugando al futbol.

Mark: Venga!

Irene: Allá voy!

Axel le da un pase a Irene y esta tira a puerta. Mark la para y la devuelve.

Mark: Tomad!

Mientras una chica de pelo morado lo observaba atentamente.

En el entrenamiento hacían regates, pases, tiros a puerta, etc.…

Mark: Vale, se acabo por ahora!

Silvia: Chico vamos a hacer un descanso!

Todos hablaban animadamente mientras Nelly veía celosa como Mark y Silvia hablaban.

Celia: Cuando terminéis dejad aquí las botellas!

Irene: Nelly, te pasa algo?

Nelly: eeh, no nada…

Nelly desvió la mirada encontrándose con la mirada de la joven de pelo morado.

Laura: La conoces, Nelly?

Nelly: No, no la había visto nunca…

Todo el equipo se giro para observar a la susodicha haciendo que esta se pusiera nerviosa y desviara la mirada.

Mark: eeh? Qué pasa?

Nelly: No, nada, esa chica…?

Mark: eeh?

Mark se gira para verla y con sorpresa echa a correr hacia ella.

Mark: eeh, Hola, eres tu Cami-cami?

Todos: CAMI-CAMI?

Silvia y Nelly: eeh?

Mark: No es verdad?

Camelia: Perdona, te conozco?

Mark: Venga, no disimules que soy yo Mark el futbolista!

Camelia: No lo siento, no sé de qué me estás hablando…Me has confundido con otra persona…

Mark: Que?

Camelia: Solo os estaba mirando porque me gusta muchísimo el futbol.

Unos pasos tras ella aparece un hombre de pelo morado un poco más oscuro que el de Camelia.

Percival: Camelia! Tenemos que irnos.

Camelia: Si, ya voy. Nos vemos Mark el futbolista.

Camelia y su padre se fueron dejando a un desconcertado Mark.

Silvia: La conoces?

Mark: Si, creía que era un amiga que tenía en primaria…

Kevin: Pero hombre, como quieres que se acuerde? Ha pasado mucho tiempo!

Mark se quedo pensativo.

"_Don't you give me your love…"_(1) Todos observaron como Irene contestaba y colgaba en un minuto, sin decir nada. La chica miro a su primo y el hablo.

Axel: Tenemos que irnos, nos vemos mañana…

Todos: Hasta luego!

Nelly: Porque Irene a dejado que Axel lo dijera? Lo podría haber dicho ella, no?

Silvia y Celia: Serán cosas de primos…

Nelly: Sigue pareciéndome raro…

Los demás seguían practicando mientras Axel e Irene hablaban camino de una casa.

Irene: Tienes ganas de volver a verla?

Axel: Si, pero siento que voy a vomitar…

Irene: Normal!

Axel: ¬¬

No hablaron más durante el camino. Llegaron a un casa bastante bonita. Era de un blanco desgastado con ventanas y puertas de metal gris y muchos tipos de flores diferentes y en la puerta un Mercedes clase S. plateado aparcado.

Irene: Aquí es. Suerte.

Axel: Gracias…

Irene se fue girando la esquina y Axel llamo al timbre de esa inmensa casa.

¿?: Ya voy!

Una voz muy conocida para el delantero se hizo sonar en la casa.

Al abrir la puerta una joven de la edad del delantero, de pelo moreno con una gran mecha verde en el lado izquierdo y con un ojo morado y el derecho azul se hizo presente en la puerta.

La chica sonrió de oreja a oreja y se tiro a abrazar por el cuello a su amigo de la infancia.

Jennifer: AXEL!

Axel: Como estas Jenny?

Jennifer: Cuanto tiempo Axel! Te he echado de menos!

Axel: Y yo a ti.

Se quedaron un rato abrazados hasta que Jennifer se separo y le ofreció pasar.

La casa era de un blanco impoluto, los muebles eran de colores apagados en tonos grises, negros y había algún toque de rojo por el salón.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá y empezaron a hablar.

MIENTRAS, CON MARK Y SILVIA.

Mark: Oye Sil…tengo…algo que decirte…

Silvia: Claro cari, dime.

Mark: Mira…yo he estado muy bien contigo este tiempo pero…creo que mejor seamos solo amigos…no es que no te quiera pero…creo que es lo mejor…

Silvia tenía los ojos cristalizados y luchaba por no llorar hasta que noto que no aguantaba más, le dio una torta y salió corriendo.

Mientras Irene caminaba cerca de allí y pudo observar como Silvia salía corriendo y llorando. Irene la detuvo y ella se abrazo a su amiga y comenzó a llorar mientras la otra la intentaba tranquilizar.

Irene: Sil…Sil vamos…que pasa? Que ha ocurrido?

Silvia: Mark…me ha dejado…me ha dicho que no quería seguir conmigo…

Irene: Que idiota…

Irene acompaño a casa a Silvia y se fue directa a su casa.

MIENTRAS CON Axel y Jennifer.

Estuvieron hablando toda la tarde y como hacía un año que no se veían se lo contaron todo.

Jennifer: Estoy feliz de volver a verte…muy feliz…-sonríe con dulzura.

Axel: Llevo un año esperando este momento así que no lo voy a desaprovechar…Jenny…estoy… enamorado de ti…desde siempre…bueno, lo descubrí un poco tarde, te lo iba a decir el día del partido contra la Royal Academy pero…paso lo de Julia y…ya sabes…

Jennifer: Axel…

Jennifer se abrazo al cuello de Axel y beso su mejilla.

Jennifer: Yo también estoy enamorada de ti…

La chica se separo y beso los labios de Axel, que correspondió al instante abrazándola dulcemente.

Al separarse Axel hablo:

Axel: Jenny…te gustaría…ser mi novia?

Jennifer: Nada me haría más feliz….

Se besaron dulcemente y Axel se fue a su casa con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: Jennifer.

**To be continue!**

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí lector!**

**(Si es que alguien ha llegado… ¬¬)**

**Bueno gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo! ^.^**

**(1): One Night In Ibiza - Mike Candys & Evelyn feat. Patrick Miller **


End file.
